Gigaflare
.]] Gigaflare , also known as Giga Flare, is a recurring attack in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It is an upgraded form of Megaflare, and does massive non-elemental damage to all targets. As with Megaflare, it is most often used by Bahamut or very strong bosses. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Twintania uses Giga Flare as his most powerful move. Twintania must charge Giga Flare. During the time that he is charging it, he is vulnerable to many instant death attacks and petrification. In the GBA release, the superbosses Archeodemon and Enuo can also use Giga Flare. It can also be used by catching and releasing a King Behemoth. Final Fantasy VII Neo Bahamut uses Giga Flare when summoned into battle. It has a power of 80 and does non-elemental damage to all enemies, ignoring magic defense. Final Fantasy XI Gigaflare is an enemy ability that deals massive Fire damage to enemies within a fan-shaped area. It used by Bahamut. Final Fantasy XIII-2 Jet Bahamut, the final boss, is able to use Gigaflare. It is used after a countdown of three while Amber Bahamut and Garnet Bahamut are both defeated. It inflicts heavy non-elemental damage on the party. Final Fantasy XIV Gigaflare is an ability used by Bahamut Prime in The Final Coil of Bahamut - Turn 4, often signaling phase transitions during the battle. It deals very heavy damage on all party members and if the battle lasts too long, will outright kill the party. Final Fantasy Tactics Archaeodaemon can naturally use Gigaflare. Behemoth can also use it when an ally with the Beastmaster ability is next to it. It does high damage to a large area. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Giga Flare is a powerful area of effect attack used by the Sage. It is learned from the Lotus Mace for 300 AP and costs 40 MP to cast. It has a range of 3 and a Magic Power of 65 and cannot be reflected. Though technically stealable through Steal: Ability, no one can actually steal it because nu mou can't become Thieves. Though it cannot be reflected, it can be countered with Return Magic, and MP can be absorbed from it through Absorb MP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Gigaflare is a spell for the Sage class, costing 32 MP to cast and having a range of 3. It is learned from the Lotus Mace for 300 AP and deals heavy non-elemental damage. Final Fantasy Type-0 Final Fantasy Dimensions Gigaflare is a Fusion Ability for only the Warriors of Darkness. In order to learn the ability, it requires the user to have both the Flare and Bahamut abilities equipped during battle. The ability deals non-elemental damage to all enemies and costs 99 MP to use. Gigaflare cannot be reflected and it is able to break the damage limit. Final Fantasy Dimensions II Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-''Final Fantasy guest appearances ''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring Giga Flare is an ability used by Django. It is done by holding on the Special button. Gallery Giga FlareFFV.png|Final Fantasy V. Gigaflare Jet Bahamut.jpg|Final Fantasy XIII-2. FFXIII-2 Gigaflare.png|Final Fantasy XIII-2. FFT Giga Flare.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Giga Flare.png|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. FFTA2 Gigaflare.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFD Gigaflare.PNG|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Neo Bahamut.png|Job Skill version in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. PFF Gigaflare.png|Enemy version in Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Giga Flare - Cloud UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR). FFAB Giga Flare - Cloud Legend UR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR Legend). FFRK Gigaflare Summon.png|Summon version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFRK Gigaflare EA.png|Enemy version in Final Fantasy Record Keeper. Ehrgeiz Giga Flare.png|''Ehrgeiz: God Bless the Ring. Etymology ru:Гигавспышка Category:Non-elemental enemy abilities Category:Summon abilities